Fantasies Come True
by Missxanon
Summary: Winning the US Title isn't the only dream that comes true for Zack on the night of TLC. Cena/Ryder. SLASH. Explicit M/M. SEQUEL UP: 'ALL YOU NEED IS LOVE'


**A/N: For those of you who follow me on Tumblr, here it is, my Cena/Ryder fic. Please read and enjoy, review if you can, but be gentle. This is my first time attempting to write a sex scene so forgive me if it's not the best. Anonymous reviews are enabled, so anyone can review. If you came here from Tumblr, please leave that in the review, I'm kind of trying to keep track.**

**Also, this is unbetaed, so any mistakes are mine (though I did try my best to catch them).**

**So without further ado, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Fantasies Come True<strong>

Zack Ryder, United States Champion. What had seemed like a hollow dream was now a reality, all thanks to his hero, John Cena. Zack was aware of how childish it was to have heroes, but he didn't care, Cena embodied everything Zack had always believed a hero should be. He wished he could thank Cena face to face, instead of on YouTube, but he knew that Cena was far too busy for someone like him. Sure, he'd given up a title shot for him, but that was probably just a publicity thing, like Sarah McLaughlin on the ASPCA commercials begging for money, or Brangalina adopting another kid.

Zack sighed, slumping back into the pillows of his hotel room bed and staring up at the ceiling. His muscles ached and he was passed exhausted, too tired to even think anymore. Sleep took over quickly and he was reliving the night. In the same fast blur that it had happened, the three count, grabbing the title belt, celebrating with his dad, everyone chanting his name and woo woo woo, the congrats from everyone in the locker room. But John hadn't been there, he hadn't been anywhere. This was where Zack's imagination hijacked his memories. Just as it had happened, he made his way out to the limo that was waiting to take him back to his hotel, but unlike in reality, John was waiting for him, all smiles and dimples.

"Cena bro, what are you doing in here? Did I get the wrong limo?" Zack asked, looking around for another that he may have missed.

"Nah, get in," Cena motioned to the seat beside him. Zack obeyed, still confused.

"What's up?" he asked, throwing his bag on the floor and laying his belt across his lap gingerly.

"Just thought I'd come and congratulate you," he said, looking Zack dead in the eyes.

"This is a bit elaborate, don't you think? You could have just done it in the locker room like everyone else."

"What I have planned wouldn't have been appropriate for the locker room," Cena said, his voice taking on a strange tone that Zack couldn't quite place.

Zack's mind couldn't process what Cena had just said. Surely he couldn't be saying what Zack thought he was saying. Before Zack could ask what he'd meant, Cena's mouth was covering his. At first, Zack didn't know how to react, then his mind shut off and desire took over.

He opened his mouth, granting Cena access, his tongue scouring every inch of Zack's mouth, Zack reveling in the taste and feel of Cena. Zack shifted, swinging around so that he was straddling Cena's hips, his title sliding off onto the seat beside them. Zack couldn't believe what was happening, Cena kissing him passionately, an impressive, hard bulge pressing into his thigh, large, calloused hands sneaking up his shirt and stroking his well toned torso. Just as Cena's fingers nimbly popped open the button on Zack's jeans, he jolted awake.

He lay baffled for a moment before he realized what had woken him up. Someone was softly, but urgently knocking on his door. He pulled himself out of bed, grunting before he realized he couldn't open the door in his present state. His boxers were tented out, his unfinished dream obvious between his legs.

"Zack, you in there?" a voice on the other side of the door asked in a hushed whisper; but it wasn't just any voice, it was Cena's voice, and that didn't help Zack's problem in the least bit. What could Cena possibly want at...3:30 in the morning?

"Grandma, baseball, dead puppies," he whispered to himself, trying to think of all the most unsexy things he could muster, they only sort of worked and he had to make due with a pair of old sweatpants he had lying around that were three sizes too big. They didn't do an amazing job, but as long as Cena was on the other side of the door, he didn't have much hope

"Just a second," he yelled, pulling the pants on and running for the door.

He yanked it open, revealing a slightly flustered and nervous looking John Cena.

"Cena, bro, come in," he invited, not knowing what else to do. Cena obliged and sat in the chair next to the bed while Zack threw himself into the blankets and pillows, trying to seem as if he were perfectly at ease when in reality he was barely keeping himself together.

"Congratulations on you victory," Cena said.

"Thanks bro, I couldn't have done it without you," Zack said sincerely. They sat in silence for a while until Zack couldn't take it anymore.

"Cena?" Zack asked tentatively.

"Yeah Zack?"

"What are you doing here at 3:30 in the morning bro?" Zack asked, hoping he didn't sound too rude.

"I wanted to talk to you," Cena said, wasting no time on shyness or caution.

"About what?" Zack asked, wondering what could be so important that it had to be said at 3:30 in the morning. His dream flashed through his mind momentarily, but he shrugged it off, mentally chastising himself for being silly.

"About...us," Cena said, pausing as if to search for the right word.

"Us?" Zack asked, wondering what Cena could possibly mean by 'us'.

"Yes, us. I've noticed you Zack, the way you look at me sometimes when you think I'm not looking, the way you talk about me on your internet show, the way your face lights up when it's announced we'll be working in a segment together."

Cena paused for a moment and Zack shifted uncomfortably, hoping he'd continue and not just leave it there.

At last, he continued; "I've noticed for a while, and at first I didn't know what to think. You're just a kid Zack, you've got a lot of time to move on from silly crushes like me. But the more I thought about it, the more I couldn't get the thought of us out of mind. I don't really know what I'm trying to say yet, I just wanted to get this off my chest: I know you have feelings for me Zack and I just wanted you to know that I have feelings for you too."

Zack sat stunned for a few moments unable to form a coherent response to Cena's admission, so he merely nodded dumbly.

"I'll give you some time to think this over, I know it's a lot to take in all at once, and so early in the morning too, but I knew it was now or never. I'll see you later Zack," Cena said, rising from the chair and making his way to the door.

_ Now or never..._

Zack jumped off the bed and raced for the door, cutting Cena off just as he went to reach for the handle. He grabbed the front of Cena's shirt and pulled them together. He wasn't familiar with making the first move, but he knew he had to before Cena changed his mind. Cena was non-responsive and rigid at first, but he soon softened up, leaning in and deepening the kiss, pushing Zack softly up against the door. His tongue pushed its way into Zack's mouth, scouring every inch and making Zack moan. Cena tasted better than Zack had imagined, and he couldn't help the hardening in his pants. Cena pulled away smiling and Zack blushed, casting his eyes down and licking his lips shyly. His heart was about to jump out of his chest, thinking he'd screwed up somehow and that Cena was going to leave.

"Are you sure about this Zack?" Cena asked, leaning in to drop kisses up Zack's jaw.

"Yes...please," Zack breathed out, unable to believe what was happening. He half expected to wake up again, to hear his alarm and be pulled out of this perfect moment. But that didn't happen. Instead, Cena spun them around again, his lips once more on Zack's as he steered them towards the bed.

He pushed Zack back gently, laying him out in the already messed up sheets and blankets. He then crawled in himself, straddling Zack's hips and Zack could feel his impressive bulge pressing against his stomach. Their lips once more connected, this time hard and needy, they both knew where this was going now and they wanted to waste as little time as possible getting there.

Cena's mouth eventually left Zack's to move down his body. He sucked and nipped at the soft flesh of the younger man's neck, leaving his mark behind, and Zack vaguely realized that they'd be there for the house show they'd be putting on tomorrow. His train of thought derailed completely when Cena found his nipples, his mouth sucking on one while he pinched the other, rolling it between his fingers. Zack tried to stifle the loud moan that escaped his mouth, but to no avail, surely the rest of the hotel would know what they had been up to by tomorrow.

"Cena, please," Zack begged, needing more.

"Zack, call me John, I think this puts us on a first name basis," Cena half joking, half chastising.

"John," Zack breathed out, his voice husky with desire. It must have caused something to snap in Cena because from there on out, there was no more messing around. He softly thumbed at the waistband of the younger man before pulling his pants off all together. He then stripped himself and leaned back over Zack.

"Are you ready?" he whispered, his voice low and rough, sending a shiver of mixed pleasure and desire through Zack's body.

"Yes, now, please," Zack moaned, needing to feel Cena inside him.

"You've done this before?" Cena questioned and Zack nodded, the ability to speak having left him.

"Good." Cena produced a small tube of lube, seemingly from nowhere as if he'd always expected this, and slicked himself up along with three of his fingers. He slipped the first digit into Zack, testing the muscles and allowing him to adjust before inserting the second finger. Zack writhed and moaned, begging for more, feeling as if he were about to spontaneously combust, fire coursing through his veins as he clenched his hands as tight as he could in the sheets. Finally, Cena slipped the third digit in and Zack couldn't take the wait any longer.

"Now John! I need you now," he begged and Cena complied, pulling his fingers out and placing himself at Zack's entrance. He swiftly pushed in, burying himself all at once, causing Zack to cry out.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Cena asked gently.

"No...no, I'm fine. Just...just move...please move," Zack panted out and Cena once more obeyed.

His thrusts were tentative and erratic at first, but they soon found a rhythm and they rode it out. Zack reached to touch himself, but Cena swatted his hand away and shook his head, never breaking his rhythm. Zack curled the hand back in the sheets, the need to be touched almost too much.

"Please John, I need you to touch me," Zack begged, ready to scream. Cena smiled wickedly, but did nothing more.

They rocked together until Cena's thrusts began to become shorter and more erratic. He wrapped a hand around Zack's cock and began pumping along. Zack could feel himself nearing the edge with Cena and they came within seconds of each other, Cena filling Zack up before he spilled himself over Cena's hand. They were still for a moment before Cena pulled out and rolled over to lie next to Zack.

For a long time, the room was filled only with the sound of their heavy breathing as they struggled to regain their senses.

"John?" Zack managed after almost an hour of silence.

"Yeah?"  
>"What does this mean?" he asked cautiously, trying to keep any nervousness he may have been feeling out of his voice, but failing.<p>

"What do you want it to mean?" Cena asked, propping himself up on an elbow his eyes roaming over Zack's body.

"I...I don't know. I guess...I've wanted this for so long, dreamed about it even, but I never let myself go so far as what my feelings meant. Honestly, I thought this was just some silly crush...it never occurred to me that you could notice me like this and return my feelings," Zack admitted shyly.

"How could I not notice you? Everyone notices you Zack, they have no choice. As for returning your feelings, well, that I can't explain, but I do know that the feelings I seem to have developed for you are much stronger than those I've felt for anyone before. As for what I think this means, I don't know either, but I wouldn't be adverse to continuing and seeing where it leads us."  
>Zack smiled up at Cena; "Sounds like a plan to me, bro," he said. He yawned deeply, trying to stifle it, but failing.<p>

"Get some sleep, you've had a long day and now a long night as well," Cena said, pulling the covers over his and Zack's bodies, pulling the younger man to him and dropping a kiss on the top of his head.

"Good night John," Zack whispered as he fell asleep.

"Good night Zack," John whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think, again, please review and make me happy. Follow me on Tumblr if you have one, that's where I'll keep all of my fanfic stuff and you can keep up on all my future plans, make requests, and vote in a few polls. Also, follow me on here so you can be the first to know when I add something new (provided you'd like to read more of my stuff that is). You can also go to my profile for more information on everything and links to my Tumblr account. <strong>

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
